terraroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grench
Grench are a sentient tribe of rat descendants that live on Jiaggaus. They are Bipeds similar to Earth apes; and are great philosophers, warriors and scientists. They are a member of the Jiaggaus Alliance and serve as the main army along with the Om and Uguun.They were the second race to hve an offworld colony and were the main engineers in getting the om to the stars.They worship many gods and yearn to discover the unknown =Evolution= Early Evolution The Grench are sapient Bipeds similar to Earth apes.They begun evolution in the trees but came down and invented many great inventions.Their first and earliest traceable ancestor was a large rat that was driven from it's homelands and arrived on the tyrogis shore beach.Their they eventualy became digging creatures simmilar to large moles.They met several other creatures who influenced their evolution and were forced up into the trees because of a tsunami.They came down from the trees and settledon the shores.At this point they used a caste system. Later Evolution At this point the Grench were known as the Groog-hass or Ground rats.They faced many shortcomings such as disease and fish bird predtors,they also could not swim and thus were not good at moving about.They soon evolved several of the fat lumps under their skin to be like a strong,natural chainmail. As they evolved they lived in the trees more and became the Nekk-nerce(Tree-climbers). The Nekk-nerce evolved into the Grench and met the watu and om. =Features= Castes The Grench Tribe makes use of several castes simmilar to jobs such as: *'Warrior: '''The warrior Grench are the elite of the race. They are the strongest and fight the battles. They are trained from birth to use all weapons usable by the Grench.They fight in bands(See military) *'Worker': The weakest or ill Grench become Workers. They gather fruit and mine for the grench to build with and eat. *'Builders: Builders are the Grench who aspire to help the empire in some way other than fighting. They build treehouses, Beach huts, temples and about anything else you can imagine. *'''Pilot: The Pilots are the Aeronauts of the Grench Tribe. They fly in Zeppelins, Hot air balloons, on the backs of Algrass mounts and live in the Sky colony alongside the om and Uguun. They help to map the heavens and Jiaggaus. *'Fisherman': The Fisher men live in beach colonies and are wise to the waves. They have been trained in the Ancient Grench art that is Fishing. *'Hunter': A rarely seen caste now that the Grench do not eat land animals. *'Pirate':The Pirate chiefs command the navy of the Grench. They are Known for their intelligence and Tactics *'Explorer': A Caste that Drives Grench submarines, organizes expeditions, and helped map the world. *'Scout: '''The Scout has been used since the ancient Times and are always the most Lithe and Quick members of a mock. They are trained to use bow and dagger *'Medic: The Medic carries and uses all the Herbal cures invented by the Grench tribe. He administers them and heals the hurt. *'Astronaut:'The Astronaut Grench are the ones to man satellites and live on offworld colonies *'''Scholar:? Science The Grench are Great Scientists and have come up with many of the world changing discoveries such as Submarines, roads, planes, fire, cannons, madicine, drugs, steam power, waterpower, batteries, Advanced circuits and motors. They are the only of the known races of Pijidraw to hold the secret of Biotech which makes them a vital member to the allience especially when colonizing other planets or moons. They designed the Blimpalgea, algiscout and the alhive which allowed the Om to prosper on worlds of fire and lava. Part of their scientific research is devoted to warfare which now goes towards producing tanks and planes for the allience to help scout and explore worlds. The Grench have also developed a space suit and a purification mask to allow them to survive on worlds with a toxic atmosphere. Warfare Millitary The Grench military is a Freightening force to behold. Organized and trained to breaking point Grench troops will do whatever within reason to help protect allies. The Grench warriors are arranged into "Bands" which are usualy from 10-30 members. The Band are friends and treat each other as family never hesitating to help each other out. Grench Troops are armed with axes, swords, daggers, bows, slings, clubs, and many other weapons. They weapons are all made from Either Iron or Felium so as to make the fight a quick one. Special High-ranking Grench warriors are armed with Crystal weaponry to show their rank. "Firestarters " are armed with armour made of Infernium and duel swords of Infernium. They also carry large tanks of oil on their backs and grenades at their waists.The Greatest Grench general ever Known to the Grench was the Hero Warwulf.Warwulf died fighting the Quelgea in the Kingdom war but is still honoured by all Grench as they honour the Greatest Cheiftan, Lulo. Grench Fanatics are a Type of Warrior that is the most feared in the Grench militia.They Follow the Cult of Ohehism and are all sterile,They are prone to extreme fits of anger and are feared across any battle feild.They are only allowed to weild Felium Claws but their leaders are clad in Felium armour decorated with Golden Patterns.Lower ranking Fanatics are protected only by their skin and any Bones they can fashion into Armour,When a Low ranking Fanatic survives his Training a Felium helmet is given to him with a Carving of an Oheh-Olo's Face on it.This is the Fanatic's Most treasured Posession and is Treated above family by Fanatics. The Grench also make use of Siege weaponry such as Catapults and trebuches. These are used to hurl rocks and fire at the Enemy. A recent addition to Grench warfare is the Flamethrower. A huge cart that fires flames at its targets to burn them to ashes.Recently however all Flamethrowers were hidden deep underground in the Tombs of Lulo,to prevent their destruction being used again The Grench cavalry also consists of Pishantis and Chretins, both armoured with Felium,Infernium or Steel armour.Pishantis mounts can support many Grench archers and so are the maintanks and damage dealers of the Grench cavalry Navy The Grench navy Could be seen as the strongest on Jiggaus. They utilise metal and wood in the building of Warships,transort ships, fishing ships, and submarines. The Grench invented boats fairly early thanks to an idea given to them by the om. Grench warships are armed with bowguns along the sides, a huge catapult at the front and sometimes a concort of uguun and Grech bowmen. Grench ships are sometimes Guided by Trained firds towards their destination. The Grench have fought and won numerous naval battles and some of the more notable ships are the: *Journier *Tribesman *Newdawn *Voyager *Ironfish Culture The Grench are primarily Nature worshippers allthough they worship many gods such as Grenk-laa,The Being and Nw.Thye are fairly accepting of other's beliefs so long as they do not harm nature for their own gain or do not wish to praise the being's great deeds.This last beleif lead to a high tension sparking with the watu before their last days as a fatalist cult had been formed which believed that the Being had died and not joined with the universe as Nw had told them.This cult mad ethe Grench and om worried and so they began to draw up plans to stop it. The Grench drew their Nature worshipping from the Hero Wa-olo. He was originally worried of the Grench becoming to-Human like but was soon calmed as they began to learn to respect and worship nature. He told the Grench the ways of his old folk and the cult of Ohehism was founded. =History= Uniting the World The Grench one day approached the beach, where they helped some insects to the shore. As they arrived the wadded into the water, and discovered a statue of the friends the Watu. As they lifted it up, the Om, worried that the Grench were hostile, attacked. The Grench realized their mistake, and set the sculpture down, prompting the Om to calm. A few Grench decided to try to eat the mswarm of tiny creatures, to the horror of their kin. Grench fough Grench once more, and the carnivores were driven off into the forest. There they would become the Gaku, a creature with no higher intellect. Soon the Watu swam up, after being summoned by the Om. The Watu greeted their friends, causing the Om to adopt the Grench as allies as well. The three nations talked for a time, and began to share knowledge of the world around them. The Grench soon became strong allies with all tribes of Jiggaus.They seek to unite all life as they believe all life is linked and should stay that way. Race to the Stars As the Alliance began to wish to spread off their homeworld the Grench began working on templates and cannons to launch the ships off the Homeworld.As they mounted the collosal cannons on "Clouds" of Floating creatures.As the first sattelite was finished the Grench launched into the Orbit of Jiaggaus.This sattelite,The Waom I as it became known was destined to be short lived and soon crashed back down to Terra-Firma,Burning and Breaking.The Grench salvaged the remains and mounted them in the Museum of Space travel,it then became part of the Monument to the Alliance. Colonies and Outposts The Grench soon began to spread across the Luaggaus System system,First obtaining footholds on the Volcanic moons of Alferno and Alasma and then spreading to the world of Poohggaus where some small outposts were Established,Slowly more and more planets were colonised by members of the Alliance as well as well as several Sattelites.With the Shipyard on Pihggaus complete the Grench were ready to spread to another system,though timing would be Crucial and it would take many years... The Grench continued to expand across,many,many more stars,and many,many more colonies came under the Alliance's belt.However when the Grench discovered a system,with two stars and three planets they were in for a surprise...They would meet the Skiibarl ... First Contact The Alliance set up a colony on the nearby planet of Amsaza and began to study the Strange rat birds that dwelled on the World of Lukra-Mir.When the Alliance knew all they needed of the Skiibarl's global culture they attempted first contact via the Skiinch,a Strange Hybrid using stolen Skiibarl DNA and Grench DNA. Eventually the Two nations met in ernest and Trade was attempted, as the Two nations began to trust each other and the Alliance's grasp over Lukra-Mir grew, the Skiibarl looked to help from their interstellar friends to destroy the Pirates that plagued their trade routes. Meanwhile the Grench began a project to revive the Oheh-Olo , using genetics from Wa-Olo . This Project was successful and the Ohehist's massiah's were revived. The Grench had since began to develop and push outwards across Pijidraw , they have entered a period of stagnation recently, mostly as they have been focused on dealing with the ongoing wars on Lukra-Mir and the Corrupted world of Kria-Ria. On Kria-Ria the Grench had to destroy the planet's only inhabitants in a hurried attempt to make good the promise they made to Nw many an age ago, however teh Grench were not without compassion and they have since began to raise the Gaaro'K hatchlings and teach them the sins of their fathers Through a Mirror Over time the Grench discovered yet more races, they had contacted such creatures as the Besuta, the Thrikk and the Gaaro'k. Though not all of these contacts ended well, the Grench came out alright from all of them, due to the help and advice from the Other members of the alliance. The Grench were alerted by the Om of a parallel Pijidraw, they were not made aware of any of the facts of this parallel reality though, as the Om believed that knowledge of the P-003 Ohehists would damage the Grench psyche. Unbeknown to the Grench they were heading towards the defining event that seperated P-001 from P-003. Due to fear and anger at the Om's new caste more of the research of the Grench was handed over to the Ohehists, who promised that they would be able to trump the Orm, they had decieved the Grench though and were using the research to their own gains. Eventually the Ohehists began to kill Kree-Clan members who had been working for the Om, who were on a quest to kill off the Ohehist leader, this news was broadcasted by the Om to all other members of the alliance and the Grench could but watch as all relationships with other races fell to pieces... =Empire = Colonies Luaggaus System *Jiaggaus-The homeworld of the alliance, it is the center of power for the federation. This is the only cosmic body of all members of the alliance, as they evolved here. This area has one large landmass, and a few islands. The Om live in every biome on the planet, with hundreds of hives. It was here where the first space cannon was made, and later the first Pahmarv #Alferno-The first offworld colony site, it is a volcanic moon. The main species are plants adapted to feed off heat and life, while the only creatures are Rotifers and the tribes themselves. This region is much hotter than Alasma, and is harder to colonize. This region is still self sustaining, and has built its own Pahmarv. #Alasma-The second offworld colony, it is a volcanic moon. Vast floating forests live here, and the Om and Grench colonized this place at the same time. The Grench use purifying masks to breathe here, although this land is also home to the Kree Clan, Algemis, and the Algeram. It is self sustaining #Chiwoo-An icy moon planned to be colonized by the Watu. It is home to a heat satellite, which warms it up every year. #Pih-A rocky satellite of Jiagguaus, it is home to the Exodus tank city, a massive mobile city which uses the sun for power. The settlement is home to the Grench, though the Om have their own small colonies. #Pihmel-Another rocky moon of Jiaggaus,This moon was the last of Jiaggaus' to be colonised by the Grench and om and currently is used only for Ore mining and for building solar skiffs and Exodus Tanks for the Om and Grench,Whether it will eventually become of more use is unclear. *Poohggaus-Jiaggaus's twin, it naturally has its own atmosphere and has plenty of ice. The Om and Grench sent tons of plant and creature species here, creating a vast biosphere. Recently the ice has thawed into lakes, and rain storms are common. Since this is so close to Jiaggaus and easily habitable, it has a biodiversity matched only by Jiaggaus.As the Biosphere grows to rival it's twin the Algeram sent colonists down and Rockarm visited.The Algeram only have a small settlement,located between the First settlements of the Om and Grench there. This world was also the test site for Grench Pressure tube transport systems. #Pihooh-A rocky moon of Poohggaus, it was used as a launch point for the prototype Pahmarv to Pahferno.Not much else has been done regarding this moon and it's only colonists are the Om. *Pihggaus-A super earth planet, it is barren of features save its massive size. The Om and Grench plan to use it for a ship yard, and some heat satellites already exist, warming the planet.It is known to Have four major moons though several smaller asteroids and such have been caught into it's Orbit. #Pahferno-The outer most colony of the Luaggaus system, this is a moon of Pihggaus. It is volcanic, and so has a biosphere like Alferno and Alasma. It is a vast satellite, bigger than the inner planets. It was used as the launch point to the Ferno System.Pahferno is unique in the Luaggaus system as it contains Rocky landmasses that the Grench have sent Sphere cities onto.It also has the largest concentration of ores of all of the volcanic moons of the Luaggaus system. Ferno System *Woohggaus-A gas giant in the Ferno system. It has numerous moons, each with different qualities. It was the first gas giant to be encountered by the Allience. #Chiza-An ice covered moon of the Ferno bisystem, it has a great secret. The strength of its gas giant parent's pull has heated its core, and formed a hidden ocean. The Om have settled this world, and built heat rays and mobile adaptive hives. They have built a biosphere of Pyralgae, Rotifers, Glofers, and Algae, and have solar collecters to absorb sunlight. The power here is geothermal, and plans to make a Pahmarv here formed. This was later done, and now five Pahmarv have been constructed here. #Alza-A partly volcanic world, volcanos spew ash into the world all the time. The Grench and Om both have colonies here, and they have a small biosphere as well.The Geothermal activity is immense though continents have formed under the Immense pressure and volcanism.These rock shelfs are too hot for even the Om to think of Colonizing and are thus being left alone by the Grench and Om, the only sapient colonists. #Chiadr-A strange moon, it is so cold that methane is a liquid. Methane seas dot the world, and a thick atmosphere protects it from harm. The Om and Grench have plans to study this moon, and create life.This plan was later put into effect by the Grench and Om and they are currently bombarding chemicals to create early forms of Life. Asma System *Chiggaus- A Frigid,Icy world.The Om and Grench are currently terraforming it to make it into a Home for the Alliance and a Foothold in a new system.It is unknown whether it has any moons worthy of notice so far. *Unnamed Gas Giant-A Huge Gas Giant,From Chiggaus it can obscure the veiw of all other planets in the System.Only the Asma star can be seen through it's Cloudy depths. Government The Grench Tribe is ruled by one Cheiften,all descended from the First Cheiften to emerge.The Cheiften has complete and absolute power and often joins his Warrior kin in battles.If the previous Cheif has more than one Cub then the most powerful or intelligent is chosen by the Warrior,Architect and worker leaders of Jiaggaus. Though the Cheiften has absolute power,for every caste a Leader is established,in the absence of a Cheiften the individual castes are led by their leaders until a New Cheiften Emerges.The leader of each caste is different for every planet save for the Astronaut caste who have a different leader for every system.The leader of each caste is chosen as he or She is the Most skilled in the caste that they are part of,in most cases these are the Cheiften' Brothers or Sisters that didn't become Cheiften. Category:Jiaggaus Category:Castes Category:Rodent Category:Neo-Terra Category:Jiaggaus Alliance Category:Grench Category:Sapient Category:Neo-Terra Category:Simian Category:Nature Category:Nature Woshipping Category:Empires Category:Mammal